


The Back Up Plan

by Sundriedlilies



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundriedlilies/pseuds/Sundriedlilies
Summary: The one night stand there never was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you All for the continued support!

Regina Mills had spent the better part of the last 15 minutes trying to haul down a cab, but for whatever reason her luck had run dry. It seemed that New York's bustling streets were against her as she flailed her arms at every yellow car that approached her only to keep going as if they hadn't even seen her.

"I hate this godforsaken city." She mumbled through gritted teeth as yet another taxi bypassed her.

Only one week left. She repeated continuously in her head. She knew that New York would never be on her list to hold business conferences ever again. Not only was it impossible for her to hitch a ride but the fact that she actually had to hitch a ride in itself was rather off putting.

She was better off just walking to her hotel. Walking seemed to be all the rage here anyway, except she didn't like how overcrowded the New York streets were. Too many people bumped into her without so much as a second glance.

She let out a sigh and weighed her options. She could either stand on the corner all night trying to wave down a cab, unsuccessfully, or she could fight her way through the crowded streets. Either way the odds were not in her favor. Whatever she decided to do would be most unpleasant for her.

She looked at all the taxis in the road and then to the bustling sidewalk. "Taxi it is." She said through a defeated sigh. "Here goes everything."

Without a second thought, Regina Mills took one step into the busy New York traffic and immediately saw her life flash right in front of her. There were two headlights quickly approaching her and she could hear multiple honking sounds coming from the large piece of metal that was undoubtedly going to run her over.

But the woman was unmoved and that's not because she was unafraid. The danger of her recent decision hit her the moment she saw the two headlights approaching and she fell into a state of shock. This is it. The end of all of my misery. She thought.

She squeezed her eyes shut, because if this was really about to happen, if she was really going to die, she definitely didn't want to see how it ended.

She heard a screeching sound followed by a small tap on her leg. Regina kept her eyes sealed shut waiting for the big bang, but it never came. So she peaked through one eye down at her body just to make sure that everything was intact.

"I'm alive." She said through a smile. "I'm al-"

The loud sound of the car horn that almost hit her was quick to jolt her out of her musings and back to the reality that she was standing in the middle of the road with an actual car pressed softly up against her leg. But Regina didn't care too much about the dirty details of what almost happened.

"And I finally have a taxi." She said lowly as she quickly shuffled around the car and swung the back door open.  
"What the hell were you doing out there? I could've killed you!" Came the disgruntled voice of the cab driver.

"Do you know how hard it is to hail a cab in New York? I simply had to make due." She threw her purse into the back seat as she proceeded to enter the car.

"So you risk your life?"

Regina shrugged and dismissed the thought of almost dying. "All is forgiven."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not the one at fault here."

"Well you're the one who almost hit me." Regina fired back as she closed the door and began to put on her seatbelt. "Not the other way around sir."

"Yea, after you so carelessly waltzed into the middle of the goddamn street like you were Wonder Wo-"

Before the driver could continue his angry rant the words died on his tongue when the back door opposite of his current customer flew open.

"Yes, I'm on my way right now. I'll be there in like 15 minutes I swear."

Both Regina and the driver flashed the newcomer a looked of incredulity that she didn't seem to notice. She was too busy trying to uphold the conversation going on in her phone and fishing through her purse for something.

"Yea, I'm in the taxi right now..." She paused as she shook her bag around and continued to search through it. "Driver I need you to take me to 5th and Broadway. To the Cambridge apartments."

"Uh miss..." The driver turned more in his seat to face the new guest.

"And step on it." She said absentmindedly.

"Excuse me but this is my cab." Regina finally said once she got over the initial shock of the woman's presence.

"Shit, lady..." The woman jolted and hissed in shock when she finally noticed that someone was seated beside her. "Where the hell did you come from?" She furrowed her eyebrows as she fished for her phone that she'd dropped when she heard the voice.

"Language." Regina corrected. "I've been here this whole time. This is my cab after all." Honestly the brunette had been feeling a little territorial. It'd taken her so much time, effort and almost cost her, her life to get this ride. So the fact that some random woman had just waltzed right in without a care in the world angered her.

The woman scoffed before she brought her phone back up to her ear. "David?" She ignored what Regina had said but she never broke contact with the stranger beside her.  
"You have some nerve. How-"

"Lady, please." The woman held up her hand to silence the brunette. Regina could literally feel her blood boil. "Hello? David... Are you there?" The mystery woman waited for another beat before she dropped the phone from her ear. "Fuck." She hissed.

"Language! Miss..." Regina began to seethe, but she felt a little silly when she realized she didn't have a name to give to this woman.

"What are you, an elementary school teacher? We're all adults." The woman retorted in annoyance.

"Oh I beg to differ." Regina huffed. "And again, this is my cab. So if you would kindly remove yourself-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" the lady pumped both of her hands as she shook her head. "I think you're confused. I hauled this cab from across the street." She threw her thumb over her shoulder to point out the window where she had previously stood. "I'm not sure what world of delusion you came from-"

"You are clearly the delusional one."

"- but this is my ride lady. So you can either get out or you can sit here quietly and ride along as I try put my life back together. Capeesh?"

Regina sat shocked with her mouth slightly agape. The audacity of this woman. "How dare you? You-"

"Listen I really hate to interrupt." The driver growled in annoyance. "But you're both on the clock the meter started running as soon as you..." He pointed to Regina. "Decided to step in front of my car. Now one of you can either get out and I can take the other to their destination, you can both stay and ride this out together or both of you can get out, but somebody will pay for all the time I've wasted listening to you two go at each other's throats."

Both women stared at the driver with indecipherable looks.

"That was about three minutes wasted." The woman glanced down at her wrist watch. "I honestly could've been home by now had it not been for you two blabbing this whole time."

The driver furrowed his eyebrows as he turned to face the blonde. "This isn't even your cab lady."

"Ha!" Regina squealed in triumph.

The woman rolled her eyes as she tapped away on her smartphone. "5th and Broadway. Cambridge Apartments, and step on it." She repeated without paying attention to the groan of protest that came from beside her.

"Look-" the driver started but was cut off by the stranger.

"Do you want to get paid or do you want to sit here and continue to waste all of our time?"

The driver let whatever he was going to say die on his tongue as he smashed his foot down on the gas pedal and merged roughly back into traffic causing both women to collide with the back of their seats ungracefully.

"Easy there rough rider." The blonde commented sarcastically.

"You know this could be considered as some form of kidnap." Regina grumbled completely upset with the way her evening was going. "And this is the complete opposite way to my hotel." She noticed once the driver took a turn and merged on the highway.

"Oh. Ha ha funny." The woman said half heartedly as she shook her head at whatever content was displayed on her phone.

"You're not even listening to me." Regina huffed. "You have some nerve stealing my cab and dragging me along for the ride."

"First of all, lady, I didn't steal your cab. You're the one who never told him your destination hence why we're on the way to my apartment and not yours. Secondly, I'm not dragging you anywhere. It's not my fault that you didn't get out when I gave you the chance." She smiled a witty smile.

Regina simply could not wait to be back in Storybrooke and away from all of the nonsense she'd experienced thus far in New York. It took everything in her to hold back her next remark, because clearly she was getting nowhere with this woman. She simply rolled her eyes and settled for "put on your seatbelt" instead.

The woman looked down at her body as if she were surprised to find that she hadn't put on a seatbelt. "Oh..." She stumbled over her words as she assembled the safety belt. "Um... So that's it? You go from hating my guts to actually caring about my safety?" She blinked a little more than confused by the sudden change.

"Oh don't flatter yourself dear. I've realized that I already lost this battle. There is no need to continue to waste my energy on a pointless argument." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, I'd like to make the rest of my time trapped inside of this car with you as painless as possible." Regina then directed her eyes outside of the window and rested her head in her hand. She could feel a massive headache approaching.

She was thankful when she didn't hear another word leave the woman's lips. Maybe finally she realized how defeated Regina felt with her current situation or maybe she finally realized that arguing was pointless, either way Regina was grateful for the silence.

"Emma Swan."

Regina turned to face the stranger once more. "What?" She asked confused.

"My name. It's Emma Swan." She offered again.

Regina searched the woman's eyes as she tried to figure out what she was supposed to do with that information. She didn't recall ever asking the woman for her name. "Okay." She spoke as she studied the woman.

Emma waited and when Regina only stared she leaned in a little closer and stage whispered "I think this is the part where you tell me your name now."

The brunette scrunched her nose and shook her head. "Ms. Swan-"

"Emma." The blonde corrected and Regina waved her hand in a rather dismissive manner.

"Ms. Swan, Emma you're all one in the same. I don't see a need for formal introductions. Especially after the way we've gotten to know each other already."

The blonde smirked. "Who says it has to be formal? We're two complete strangers sitting in the back of a taxi heading to my place. I do believe this is as informal as it gets."

Regina winced from the way that statement came across. "Knowing my name won't do you any good."

"What if I said I just want to know your name? Just for my own personal reasons." She purred as she scanned the woman sitting beside her.

"For what?" Regina asked incredulously. She didn't trust this woman past that conniving little smirkmp on her face.

"Reasons." Emma shrugged one shoulder cutely and if Regina wasn't mistaking...

"Wait..." The brunette tried to dismiss her own thoughts before she spoke, but she just couldn't shake them. "Are you flirting with me?"

That was enough to wipe the smirk clean off of Emma's face. "Not intentionally, no... Unless it's working. Is it working?"

"Gross." Regina commented as she tried to seat herself as close as she possibly could to her door and as far away as possible from Emma.

"It's almost 2018. No need to be homophobic."

"I will have you know-" Regina started with an amount of sass that only she could possess. "I am no such thing, homophobic that is. I'm more put off by the fact that you're hitting on me after such a rude first encounter rather than the fact that you are a woman."

"So... You like women then?"

Regina had just about had it with this obnoxious stranger. "My sexuality does not concern you Ms. Swan, and further more I'd like it if we continued the rest of this ride in silence.

"Alright, fine." Emma said holding up her hands in surrender. "I was just trying to make things less awkward."

"So you try hitting on me?" Regina countered.

"I told you I wasn't trying to hit on you lady." Emma said defensively and it caused Regina to flash her a challenging look. "Alright fine, I was. But who could blame me? Look at you." The blonde's voice held an accusatory tone in it.

Regina had already fixed her lips to say something scathing in return, but she was caught off guard by the compliment. She actually felt herself blushing before she could hide it. "I- well thank you Ms. Swan." The brunette was quick to turn her head away from Emma and stare out of the window only so that the other woman wouldn't see her red tinted cheeks.

After some time of silence Regina's interest had gotten the better of her and she found herself asking before she had a chance to fully process her thoughts. "So, if you were just flirting with me then I'm assuming the guy you were speaking with earlier is not your boyfriend?"

Emma flashed her an amused look before laughing rather loudly. Regina didn't appreciate being made fun of, especially when she didn't see why the joke was on her. "Why? Are you suddenly jealous?" The blonde batted her eyelashes and kept a residual smile from her recent laughter.

"I most certainly am not." Regina folded her arms defiantly. "I'm just... Curious I guess." Emma laughed again to Regina's distaste. "I was only trying to make conversation."

"I thought that you didn't want to talk?"

"Well not when it involved a complete stranger coming on to me. I was trying to have a normal conversation."

"Oh so you think asking about my love life is normal after only knowing each other for all of what?" She glanced down at her watch. "Like, ten minutes?"

"N-... I- well-"

"David is one of my close friends." Emma shrugged. "He put together this birthday thing for me tonight with all of our friends." She shook her head and glanced at her phone. "Which is why I'm in such a hurry to get home. I'm late to my own birthday party, go figure. I still have to get showered and dressed and the guests are already there."

"Oh..." Regina commented and for whatever reason she didn't feel like she was so angry at the blonde anymore. She was still substantially angry, but not as much as she was before.

"Listen lady, I didn't mean to be an ass- erm... Uh butt." Emma corrected herself when she received a glare from the other woman at the use of a swear word. "Earlier, my mind was just everywhere and I was really just on a mission to get home. So I apologize if I came off as rude." Emma stated and Regina let her apology marinate for a little bit before she sighed and nodded her head.

"Regina Mills." She rolled her eyes as she felt a wave of sympathy for the stranger. "And I perhaps... It's fine." Emma smiled, obviously content with the fact that she could at least score a name on the woman. "And Happy Birthday." Regina also added before she quickly dug in her purse and pulled out a small Starbucks card. "Here, consider it a gift." She shrugged and handed the gift card to the blonde who seemed hesitant to accept it.

"Wow... I wasn't expecting a gift from a stranger. I'm- thank you." She blinked a few times.

"It's only a $5 gift card. It's hardly a gift, dear. Besides, I have about a thousand to match that one. It's no big deal." Regina dismissed her own act of kindness.

Emma sat pleasantly gaping at the brunette. "Well can I have another one then?"

Regina eyed her suspiciously before fishing out another gift card from her purse. "Here."

"Whoa" Emma smiled as she looked at the two gift cards as if they were something magical. Despite herself, Regina smiled at the blonde's reaction. "This is the single sweetest gesture I've received in months." Emma gushed.

"Oh stop... It's hardly a big deal. I was just trying to be nice I guess." Regina wasn't sure what had even made her give Emma the two gift cards, but she couldn't object to the way it made the other woman smile.

"It is a big deal, because you didn't have to do this. It means a lot."

"The total worth of what I just gave you is $10." Regina commented.

"Doesn't matter. I'm thankful for my gifts." She smiled brightly and placed the two cards in her wallet. "Maybe I can take you to Starbucks one of these days and we can get a coffee or something?" Emma added suggestively.

"Ms. Swan are you flirting with me again?" Though Regina wanted it to come across as if she were taken aback by yet another attempt by the blonde after being shot down, she merely sounded amused more than anything and the smile on her face played a big part in that.

"Actually I was asking you out this time." Emma corrected. "You don't seem to be so put off by the idea of it. So go out with me?"

"Ms. Swan-"

"Emma." The blonde chirped.

Regina smiled and dropped her gaze. She had to admit that she was at the least flattered and the blonde was endearing. "Emma..." She looked back up into pale green eyes and almost got swept away in the warmth they carried. "That sounds like a rather... alluring proposition, but I just can't." Regina finally decided to say, and Emma never lost her smile.

"Because you're not gay? Or because I'm not your type?" She inquired.

"Um... Because I'm not looking to date anyone right now."

"You're good at not answering my question... The one in regards to if you like women or not." Emma stared at the other woman and let her head rest against the seat.

"Yea well, I told you earlier that my sexuality is none of your concern." Regina retorted in good nature and it caused Emma to smile.

Regina squirmed slightly under the blonde's gaze. She felt herself blushing all over again. It seemed as though Emma was contemplating something in regards to the brunette and just wouldn't say it aloud. Regina was just about to give her a snarky remark when Emma suddenly straitened her posture and said, "Hey, do you want to be my plus one tonight?" It caused the brunette to flash her a look of confusion.

"I beg your pardon?"

"To my party? My friends would love you."

"Oh I couldn't." Regina quickly declined.

Emma jutted out her bottom lip in response. "Come on, Regina, let me repay you for the gifts since you won't let me take you out. At least let me show you a good time."

"No, really it's not a problem." The brunette almost wanted to take the gift cards back so that Emma wouldn't feel the need to compensate her. "They are birthday gifts to you. I gave them to you expecting nothing in return."

"All the more reason as to why I should repay you... Please?" The blonde clasped her hands together. "I'll pay for your cab back to your place, just come with me. You'll have fun."

"You barely know me." Regina said through a slight laugh.

"And this is how we get to know each other. Everyone always starts off as strangers, this is how we become friends... You can't say no to the birthday girl." Emma pouted.

And Regina was right on the verge of caving. "How old are you turning anyway?"

"28. Stay?"

"You act like you've just turned 12."

"I'll forgive you for that if you stay."

"I don't have a change of clothes."

"Don't need them. Fitted business suites are in. Most of the people there will be dressed similarly."

Begrudgingly Regina shook her head. "I can't believe I'm actually going to do this."

"You're coming with me?" Emma squealed in surprised. She clearly wasn't expecting the brunette to actually accept her invite but she figured she'd try anyway. Hard work always paid off.

"Ms. Swan I'll go to your birthday party. But if this is all some elaborate ploy to get me into your bed then you can forget about it." She warned.

Emma shot her a charming smile. "You've made it clear that you're not interested, Ms. Mills, and besides we barely know each other." She teased. "You'd have to at least take me to dinner if you wanted to get in my pants."

Regina rolled her eyes but she smiled. Emma was like a puppy, an annoyingly cute puppy that you just eventually had to give into and give her whatever she wanted. "I don't do dinner dates." The brunette retorted.

"Then I guess we won't be sleeping together." The blonde shrugged. "Your loss."

Right as Regina parted her lips to continue their teasing banter the cab came to a smooth stop and the driver turned to face his customers. "That'll be $40.34."

"I got it." Emma reached in her purse and pulled out cash and eagerly handed it to the man. He accepted his money and waited for both women to exit the car.

"Emma, I've never done this before." Regina stated softly as she waited on the sidewalk for the blonde to make it to her side.

"What?" They made eye contact and Emma smiled a dazzling smile one that Regina was quickly realizing that she didn't mind seeing. "Got swept away by a beautiful stranger or had someone pay for your taxi?"

Regina nudged the other woman softly with her shoulder as she stifled a laugh. "You're so full of yourself." She joked.

"See, you're only saying that because you don't know me that well." Regina didn't respond she merely shook her head with the outline of a smile painted on her lips. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm harmless, my friends are all harmless... You'll have fun. Come on." The blonde grabbed Regina by her wrist and pulled her into the very grand entrance of the Cambridge.

"Evening Ms. Swan" the bellhop greeted the resident. "Madam" he spoke as well to Regina.

"Hey Killian... How many people have shown up already?"

"Just about all of them."

Emma grimaced at the news. "And how long have they been here?"

"About an hour."

"Fu- crap." She corrected herself after remembering she was in the presence of Regina. That made Killian flash her a questioning look. One that the blonde completely dismissed. "Sorry to be short, but we really have to get to the party." Emma stated. "Oh and this is Regina by the way." She yelled behind them as she pretty much dragged the brunette to the elevator.

Regina waved back to the man and he mirrored her action. "He was nice." She said while she fidgeted with her purse strap.

Emma dropped her new friend's wrist after realizing she'd still been holding onto her. "Do you like him?" The blonde asked through a devious smirk.

Regina shot her a glare. "I only said that he was nice. I wasn't implying that I viewed him romantically Ms. Swan."

"I'm still just trying to figure out what you like. I have to play the guessing game since you won't come right out and tell me." She purred as she watched the elevator buttons light up as they passed each floor. "So far you don't like hot blondes with green eyes and you don't seem to be so into brunettes either. Don't worry I'll get it though."

Regina smiled, because truthfully Emma's determination was endearing. "We'll see." Regina challenged, though she was sure Emma didn't have a chance in guessing her "type."

"And... 20th floor... We're here." The elevator dinged and the doors parted making way for its to inhabitants to exit. "Don't forget to act surprised." Emma commented as she strutted down the hall using long strides.

Regina nodded, though she didn't see why her reaction mattered. It wasn't a party for her after all.

"Alright, how do I look?" She turned once she stopped in front of an apartment door that Regina only guessed to be Emma's.

"Like you’ve had a rough day." Regina answered honestly as she took in an eyeful of the woman.

Emma flashed her a glare and shook her head. "Lie to me. There's a room full of people who came to see me, not to mention it's my birthday. You're supposed to make me feel special."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Fine... You look beautiful." Though she had to admit Emma did look tired, she couldn't help but notice her beauty as well.

The blonde smirked playfully. "Are you flirting with me Ms. Mills?"

Regina's mouth fell agape before she playfully cut her eyes at her new friend. "You set me up for that." She accused.

The blonde smiled fondly in return. "You knowingly walked into that." She corrected. "And thank you." She did a small pivot and proceeded into her home.

"Surprise!"

Regina had expected a small group of people crammed into a small New York styled apartment, not this mass amount of people and she surely wasn't expecting the place to be so big.

"Oh my goodness!" Emma feigned surprise as she was bombarded with hugs and greetings. Regina merely stood off to the side and eyed how elegant everything was. Whoever Emma was she was well off. Beautiful and successful, Regina could appreciate that about the woman.

"Listen everyone, I'm so sorry that I'm late." Emma announced as she continued to hug her friends. Voices could be heard saying that it was fine and they were used to it, but the blonde still felt it necessary to apologize. "No I really am. Please, enjoy yourselves while I go get freshened up."

Regina felt herself slightly panic when she realized that she was about to be left by the only person she knew, and just barely at that, in a room full of strangers.

"Oh and before I go... I'd like everyone to meet my new friend Regina." Emma motioned to the brunette beside her and Regina waved shyly at the crowd of welcoming people. "She's really awesome, so please keep her entertained in my absence."

Emma's friends all cheered in response.

"I won't take long at all." Emma whispered in Regina's ear before the brunette nodded and watched as the blonde made her way through the thick crowd. As soon as she disappeared behind her bedroom door the loud music began, and the party picked up.

"Emma never mentioned that she was dating anybody." Regina quickly turned to be met by a beautiful woman with long dark hair and blood red lipstick painted on her lips. The mystery lady smiled before handing Regina a glass of wine. "I'm Ruby by the way."

"Regina." She stated before she took the wine, thankful that someone had come to her rescue. "And we aren't seeing each other. In fact, this is going to sound a bit odd, but I just met her." She said before taking a big gulp of her beverage.

Ruby watched her with an almost devouring gazing. "And you're already back at her place? Naughty girl." She tisked in a playful manner.

Regina nearly choked on the liquid that was halfway down her throat after hearing what Ruby was insinuating. "It's really not like that."

Ruby arched a playful eyebrow in a way that reminded Regina of Emma. "Is Ruby harassing you?" A tall brown haired man approached the two and swung his muscular arm around the thin woman. "Don't let her intimidate you. She's Just very protective of her little Emma, they're best friends you know." He smiled at Regina.

"I think I could’ve guessed that." Regina commented as she eyed Ruby for a moment longer before fixing her gaze on the handsome newcomer.

"Yup, two peas in a pod the two of them." Ruby smiled up at him and shook her head. "I'm David if you were wondering. Emma's second in command right after Ms. Ruby Lucas of course." He winked playfully and Regina couldn't help but find Emma's friends to be pleasant simply because they all had the same mannerisms as the blonde. They obviously spent a lot of time together.

"Regina." She offered through a smile and downed a little more of her wine.

"Yea, I know... So you and Emma huh? Are you guys like...?"

"Nope." Regina smiled and shook her head. "I actually just met her about 20 minutes ago."

David furrowed his eyebrows but still nodded his head in acceptance. There was a fleeting moment of silence between the three before David spoke up again. "Hey, how about we introduce you to a few more of our friends and you can tell us how Emma roped you into coming to her birthday party tonight? I'm actually really interest to know how it happened."

"Me too." Ruby chirped from behind her wine glass.

Regina didn't mind divulging details of her strange encounter with the blonde that lead up to her being at the party and she was actually looking forward to meeting more of Emma's friends. "Yea, sounds good." She shrugged and continued to work at her glass of wine.

"You'll love Robin, funniest guy ever." Ruby gushed as they lead their guest into the crowd of people.

X

Emma was right, her friends were harmless and Regina had to admit that she was having a surprisingly good time. Everyone seemed to welcome her without malice, not that she expected it, but still, this environment was so refreshing.

Regina also had to admit that she was quite intoxicated. Unsure of how many glasses came before this one she downed the last of its content and shoved the empty glass towards Ruby.

"I got you girl!"

"That's quite enough you two." Emma swooped in just in time to grab the bottle out of Ruby's hand.

"Hey!" Her best friend protested. "We were gonna drink that!"

"From the looks of it, you've had a enough." Emma retorted with laughter in her voice. She couldn't help but find her friend amusing.

"I'm not even drunk." She tried to say while holding a straight face, but how could she? Not when Emma was already smiling at her. "Okay, maybe I'm drunk... but only partially. Like, I'm at the halfway mark... I can drink some more, let me prove it." She reached for the bottle only for Emma to hold it just out of her reach.

"Ruby, go in the living room and find David, you're drunk."

"Ugh, fine! But, to be fair I was making that for your girlfriend." She huffed before she childishly stormed into the crowd to find David.

"Girlfriend?" Emma mumbled as she arched an eyebrow at a suspiciously bubbly Regina. She decided it wasn't worth pursuing, just her best friend's drunken banter. "And what do we have here? For someone who was so nervous to be here it seems like you've warmed up pretty well to everyone."

Regina tried her best to look professional as she addressed her newfound associate. But she only ended up stumbling backwards into someone which resulted in a glass of red wine flying into the air and spilling all over her top. "Shit." She hissed as she looked down at her ruined blazer.

Emma was quick to come to her aid. The blonde steadied the CEO just before she wet a napkin and began to dab the stain. "I know you're drunk because you just said a swear word..." Emma pointed out with a smirk fixed on her lips. "And it was kind of hot."

"I never said that I wasn't Ms. Swan." The brunette mirrored the blonde's expression as she watched Emma work. It had to be the alcohol but the way the blonde was holding on to her to keep her steady and looking after her while she had a whole party to tend to made Regina feel all sorts of feelings. And embarrassingly enough she found herself slightly turned on. Emma had only reemerged from her bedroom moments ago and Regina couldn't tell if it was her drunken brain but she looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was down, now equipped with light waves. She wore a beautiful form fitted red dress that left little to the imagination, and oh god, those lips.

Regina stared at Emma's lips for a moment, in a bit of a daze before she realized that Emma was actually saying something to her. "Huh?" She asked, voice laced with confusion.

"We need to get you out of these clothes." Emma reiterated as she looked over Regina's top. So it had to be the alcohol but Regina could've sworn...

"What did you just say?" The blonde flashed her a look and Regina motioned her hand in the air. "Couldn't hear you over the music, come closer."

Emma dry gulped when she felt Regina's arms snake around her midsection and pulled her impossibly close. Now all of a sudden her words were stuck in her throat and she couldn't form a coherent thought let alone articulate it to a drunk person.

"Uh, this..." she placed her hand flat against Regina's shirt, lingering for a moment after feeling the toned abs just underneath. "Has to come off."

"Then take it off for me."

Regina had made it up in her drunken haze that this was definitely what she wanted. Emma Swan was a beautiful stranger and if she could just have her, only for tonight she'd be happy. She'd be in heaven. "I want you, Emma... now." Green eyes met brown ones and Regina couldn't help but notice the way Emma bit her bottom lip. God those lips.

For a moment they were engulfed in nothing but each other. For a moment they weren't standing in the middle of Emma's kitchen with a house full of guests. No, for a moment it was just the two of them.

And just when Regina thought Emma would lean in to kiss her, just when her eyes fluttered shut and she readied herself to be kiss, the blonde stepped out of her embrace.

She laughed nervously as she focused her attention on anything aside from the brunette. "Sorry, about that."

"What are you-"

"Your shirt, lets go get you out of it- and changed!" She quickly added. "I'll wash this for you, and you can wear something of mine." She clarified.

Regina sat there stunned. She knew she was drunk, but just how intoxicated was she? For a second she thought that they'd had a moment, that they were having a moment. But maybe not? "What just happened?"

"Uh, y-your top, it'll be ruined if-"

"Did I do something wrong?"

Emma didn't respond, not with words, instead she grabbed Regina's hand and guided her away from the party and into her bedroom. After the door clicked shut, she realized that maybe this wasn't the safest place for them to be. Who knows what could happen, especially if Regina pulled another stunt like she had a few moments ago. Emma wasn't so sure she'd be able to stop herself a second time.

"What did I do?" Regina blinked as she watched the blonde maneuver around the bedroom, searching through drawers and her closet.

"Nothing." Emma grunted out in frustration.

"Emma, talk to me!" It was more of a demand than anything.

"You're drunk Regina." She combed her fingers roughly through her hair before handing the other woman a matching pair of pajamas. "Put these on."

"No, why won't you talk to me?"

"What will we talk about? Hm?" Regina blinked rapidly as she was clearly thrown off by the question. "We just- there's nothing to talk about. Whatever you thought just happened or was going to happen, didn't, and it won't. Now put these on." She pushed the pajamas into Regina's arms just before she brushed past her. The brunette stood there, feeling unsure of herself.

"Why are you giving me these?"

"Because you're staying here tonight. I don't trust that you'll make it home in your current state."

Staying? Here? After that? "No thank you Ms. Swan, I'm sure I'll make it just fine." Regina stubbornly threw the clothes to the ground and headed for the door. The sting of rejection by a beautiful woman in combination with amount of alcohol in her system made her realize, very quickly and rather obviously, that her feelings were hurt. And she tried to make it to the door but the tears were faster than her feet.

She swiped at her eyes and reached for the door. "Happy Birthday Ms. Swan. I'm sorry I ruined it for you." Her voice cracked and she hated herself for sounding so scorned. It was the alcohol, she tried to tell herself. It had to be the alcohol. She didn't really care about Emma Swan, she'd only just met her after all.

"Regina, no..." Emma sighed and gently placed a hand on the brunette's forearm, and when Regina didn't shrug her off or protest the blonde spun her around. "Look, I'm sorry, please don't go. Please, I would feel horrible if you left like this."

"I don't need your pity. You don't have to feel sorry for me." Every word just tasted so bad as they fell from her lips. She was having a great time not too long ago, how did the night take such a quick turn?

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying?"

"God, are you always this difficult?" Regina's answer came in the form of defensive body language, with her hands folded over chest and her lips set in what seemed to be a permanent scowl. "Okay, listen... honesty hour. I am very attracted to you, like super attracted to you." She inhaled a lung full of air and let out a deep sigh. "And we had a moment. Short-lived and fleeting, but it was a moment."

"Why'd you stop it?"

"Because you've been drinking." She answered simply, and Regina thought there was going to be more but that was all Emma had to offer.

"That's it?" She deadpanned. The blonde hesitated, but eventually she nodded. "You're not telling me something. What kind of an honesty hour is this exactly?"

"Okay fine, let's say that I let go of my inhibitions and we let ourselves get carried away, what would that make this?" The blonde motioned between their two bodies. The panicked look on Regina's face didn't go unnoticed, nor was it subtle. "Exactly, you're not looking for anything serious so I guess that would make this a one night stand. There's nothing wrong with that, it's just not what I want at this point in my life. I don't want to wake up to an empty bed because you snuck off before I could wake up. I don't want to give my body to someone else only to be left by the phone waiting to see if you even care enough to call. I don't want that anymore..."

"I wouldn't..."

Emma looked up at her and smiled, and Regina nearly melted. "You wanted nothing to do with me a few hours ago, you only barely agreed to come here tonight and now you're claiming something that the sober you would probably cringe at right now." Regina's not sure if Emma is right or not, but right now she feels as though Emma couldn't be more wrong. "It's just the alcohol talking. You don't mean it." She said the last part so softly, so carefully Regina almost believed it. "Tomorrow when you wake up you won't remember this conversation, if you're lucky. Now," Emma's eyes landed on something on the floor before she bent over to retrieve the forgotten items. "Get into these pajamas, and get in bed. Leave your top on the dresser, I'll clean it for you tonight." The blonde moved to exit the room.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm giving you privacy so you can get changed, and I'm going to tell everyone that the party is over." She finished.

"Did I-"

"No, it's been going on long enough and I'm admittedly a bit tired. I have to work in the morning anyway. Now get changed, you."

Regina stood in her spot for a short while after the door had clicked shut. She absentmindedly fiddled with the clothes in her hand as she listened to Emma's muffled voice thank everyone for coming. There was something about her- Emma.

And she just couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she was so drawn to the other woman.

X

When Regina's eyes fluttered open the next morning she realized three things. The first was that she was engulfed in the loveliest feeling of warmth she'd ever experienced before.

The second was that she was wrapped in someone’s arms- Emma's arms to be exact, and the third was that she needed to leave, and fast.

She didn't really remember much from last night, but she could somewhat remember crying for some godforsaken reason. The blush that spread across her cheeks was horrible. And not only had she had an emotional break down apparently she stayed over and she couldn't really remember if she and Emma had done anything.

The brunette let out a sigh of relief upon realizing that they both were fully clothed. However, she was still embarrassed. How had she been so irresponsible? Why didn't she call Kathryn to pick her up?

Somehow she managed to untangle herself from Emma's lazy embrace without waking the other woman. She almost wanted to leave a note thanking her for her hospitality but that just didn't quite fit. So Regina simply grabbed her original outfit, that was conveniently hanging by Emma's bedroom door, in pristine condition, and she left. She didn't question why her clothes smelled like vanilla, a scent she unknowingly inhaled while she slept because Emma washed all of her clothes in vanilla scented detergent. She didn't notice the water and Gatorade bottle the blonde left on the nightstand for her, nor did she stop to read the little note Emma had written in a sleepy haze before she climbed in bed last night.

And the most important thing Regina forgot to notice, was how Emma's eyes slowly began to open about half way through the brunette's great escape.

But Emma didn't say anything, she knew Regina would probably regret her actions from the night prior, so she let her go. And even though Emma had expected this much... she was somehow still let down. But what should she have expected from a complete stranger? She was only fooling herself by feeling disappointed.

X

Regina tried to enter her suite as quietly as possible, careful not to wake her best friend. But as soon as she let go of the door handle every light in the room came on.

"And just where the hell were you last night?" Regina turned looking completely guilty of everything Kathryn thought she had gotten into the night prior.

"I was... out." The brunette massaged her temples and threw the clothes she was holding on the couch.

"And what the hell are you wearing?"

She didn't even notice, not until the blonde pointed it out anyway. Then a bit of dread washed over her. She'd traveled at least 10 miles across New York in blue pajamas with yellow ducks littered all over them. Who on earth could've possibly gotten her to wear these? "That's it, I'm never drinking again."

"Oh my god, I knew it!" This was a new level of excitement for Kathryn. "It's about time someone ruffled your feathers. You've been in a sour mood ever since we got here. No before that, ever since you became the CEO of Starbucks... wait." Kathryn scrunched her nose cutely. "Even before that... ever since you and Tinker-"

"God, will you give that a rest already? Her name is Tori, not Tinker Bell."

"So defensive over your ex, don't tell me you spent the night with her last night." She joked but Regina's silence was enough to knock the smile clean off of her face. "Don't tell me that you did?" The distress was evident in her voice.

"What?" It took a moment for the brunette's thoughts to catch up to the conversation. "No." She grimaced. "Why would I even run into to her here? That makes no sense. She doesn't even live here."

"So then where were you?"

Regina sighed, she could lie, but Kathryn would be on to her. Nothing ever got past her. "I think I may have met someone amazing last night." Unbeknownst to Kathryn, Regina was in the middle of a mental trip down memory lane. The pajamas, the smell of vanilla, the crying. Geez, she finally remembered why she started crying last night.

"Okay and...? What the hell happened." Her best friend asked impatiently.

She recounted some details from last night in a jig saw puzzle kind of way. She could recall bits and pieces but not the full story. However one thing stood out, Emma's confession. The part where she opened up and made herself vulnerable. The part where she claimed Regina would leave and she'd be left waiting by the phone.

Dread seemed to wash over features. She looked up at Kathryn with slightly panicked eyes. "I think- I think I've proven her right."

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and Regina didn't give her a chance to question any further before she began recounting the details of last night aloud. The more she told Kathryn about last night, the more she remembered.

"And you just... left? That's uh-"

"Don't say it."

"-that's cold, even for you Regina."

"Kathryn, I told you not to say it!"

"Well maybe you needed to hear it. I mean you couldn't even offer the poor girl a thanks. She took care of you last night. You don't have to commit to her, she's an adult, I'm sure she's not expecting much. But I mean a simple 'thank you' would have been the bare minimum."

"Well, the moment for that has passed, obviously." She responded in a self-depreciating way. "So what do I do now?"

"Well, you have two options. You could pretend that none of this ever happened. I mean we are leaving in less than a week. Or you could go back to her place and talk to her, apologize, and maybe take her up on an offer to go out. There's no harm in seeing where things go." Kathryn shrugged. "You want breakfast? I'm starving."

"I never said that I was interested in this woman. I just- feel bad, I think."

"Oh who are you kidding? There's something there, and you know it."

Regina only replied with a sigh. Maybe Kathryn was right, but pursuing something with someone who lived in New York was pointless. She felt like she owed Emma an apology at the very least, but what did it mean if she reached out to her?

"Yea, well I guess I have a lot to think about."

"I don't know, seems pretty simple if you ask me." Kathryn threw over her shoulder. "But I mean of course you're going to over think and sabotage things before they can even begin to happen."

"But nothing was going to happen in the first place." She didn't think. Talking to Kathryn was infuriating sometimes the woman knew her better than she knew herself sometimes.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Your denial is strong." With that the blonde got up and walked in to the kitchen area. She didn't offer anything else and Regina had nothing more to say on the situation. So they continued their morning in silence.

X

Regina was unsure of why she let so many days pass before she picked up a bouquet of roses from the flower shop. Maybe she was too nervous, but the limited amount of time and guilt pushed her to finally reach out to Emma. She simply couldn't leave without seeing her just one last time.

She would die before she ever admitted Kathryn was right but essentially, Kathryn had been right. Emma was constantly on Regina's mind like the plague. She couldn't live with herself if she didn't see her before she left. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she didn't get Emma's forgiveness.

So there she was standing outside of Emma's apartment door with one hand clutching the stems of the roses and the other hand fixed to knock. She was there because she just couldn't take not knowing where they stood... if they stood anywhere at all. Regina told herself she'd be fine if Emma didn't want anything to do with her. It'd be easier that way, because she, herself didn’t want anything. Regina told herself... again.

After finally knocking on the door a few times Emma revealed herself, and Regina couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped her lips upon finally seeing her again.

"Regina?" She watched as Emma studied her facial features and sported a confused look.

"Uh, hi." She fidgeted with the flowers for a split second before extending them towards the blonde. "These are for you."

She took them with question in her eyes. "Thank you." She breathed. "But what are you doing here?" Emma questioned before she motioned for her to step inside of her home.

Regina felt embarrassed that she had just shown up. It made her feel desperate. "I wanted to see you..." She shrugged unsure of how to tell Emma what's been on her mind.

The blonde nodded and closed the door. "Well here I am, in the flesh." She smiled.

"Right." Regina wasn't always good with words but she prided herself on how eloquently she could speak at times. Rarely was she ever rendered speechless and this seemed to be one of those rare moments.

"Do you want to sit or something?" She motioned to the living room. "I can get you something to drink if you want."

"No, I'm fine... I just thought." She sighed when she came to another dead end. "It would've probably been better if I had thought out what I was going to say to you before I came over her."

"Okay, well how about you go in the living-"

"It's just that, we didn't have sex." She blurted out.

"What?"

"No, wait that came out wrong. What I meant to say was, I remember coming on to you and you shut me down very quickly. There were no games you didn't try to kiss me, or take advantage of me or anything."

"Okay?" Emma still seemed to be confused as to what Regina was trying to say. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No! It's a good thing, a great thing even... thank you." Regina concluded in a defeated tone. "I just thought that you know, you would've wanted to."

"To what? Have sex with you?" Emma asked because boy did she ever.

"Don't be so crass."

"Don't be such a prude."

"Fine, yes! Why didn't you just take my advances?"

That seemed to get Emma on the right track. "I thought you were straight an uninterested? Plus you made it clear that you weren't interested in having sex, and neither was I. So I thought it was safe to assume that I could get away with just making sure you were alright. Sheesh, I never thought I'd be having to explain why I took care of you. I didn't think it would be a problem."

Regina shut her eyes and balled her fists. She hated these types of situations because they were always so confusing. Not to mention they never happened, so she wasn’t the greatest at handling them. “I never told you that I was straight. You only assumed and it's not a problem, I just... I don't know."

"But you let me assume that you were straight." The blonde pointed out.

"I thought you would've figured it out. Didn't you notice any change at all after I had been drinking?"

"I mean sure but being drunk and flirty doesn't count. Every woman gets a little flirty with other women when they drink."

"That's not true." She huffed. "Kathryn doesn't."

"Who is Kathryn?"

"It doesn't matter." Regina dismissed the question.

"You left the next morning." Emma spoke quietly. It was an accusation but it seemed as though it was one the blonde wasn't too fond of making.

"I know, I'm sorry. I feel terrible. Is there any way you can bring yourself to forgive me?"

"Of course." The blonde said without thought. When brown eyes met forgiving green ones Regina couldn't help but kick herself. She was learning that this woman, Emma Swan, was proving to be nothing less than extraordinary.

"Do over?" The brunette offered. "My name is Regina Mills." She extended her hand.

"Okay." Emma took it and they shook on it. "Emma Swan."

"I don't know if you're busy, say tomorrow at 7, but I know a place... maybe I can take you out... take care of you this time." Regina said suggestively- and why was she digging herself into an even deeper hole? This was not what she had come over here to do or say.

"Let me just clarify, are you asking me out on a date?"

"I am." She confirmed with a smile.

"Okay, so since this clearly is going down a different path than it initially was, I should probably tell you- uh." Emma looked around before she grabbed Regina by the wrist and finally led her into the living room. She ushered the other woman onto the couch and she took her seat beside her. "I should tell you that- ... I'm pregnant." There was a slight grimace on her face as she waited for Regina to react. But the brunette seemed to be too stunned to say anything. However she did open and close her mouth in a fish like manner for a few moments.

"What?" Out of all the things Regina thought Emma was going to say, that was nowhere near the list. "But we didn't sleep together?"

Emma laughed despite the genuine confusion etched on Regina's face. "Yea, you're definitely in some form of shock to have said that. I mean you do realize that you couldn't get me pregnant if you tried." She winked.

"No. I'm not- you're pregnant?" Regina looked at the woman disbelievingly. Emma was thin and lean and Regina could see the outline of her abs through the tight tank top that she was wearing. "What?"

"I am actually." Emma nodded.

Regina was still confused. How did the evening turn from her planning on asking Emma out to finding out that the other woman was pregnant of all things? "What? H-how are you being serious right now? Is this a joke?"

"No, just really bad timing I guess."

"But how are you pregnant right now? Just- how?" She found herself asking yet again, but she just couldn't wrap her head around this one.

"Look it's a long story..." She combed her fingers through her hair.

"Well...?"

"Well, I've always wanted kids and I just never met anyone to settle down with. So I decided to take matters into my own hands. I went through IVF and it worked. I found out." Emma looked to the ceiling. "That I was pregnant, that is, maybe a week ago."

Regina just stared at her for a moment and made Emma squirm. "So...? You knew that you were pregnant before we..." She couldn't find the words because it wasn't like they were anything or they did anything with one another. Emma didn't even owe her this much of an explanation. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Well, I only meant to show you a good time. That's what I told you and not to mention you said that you weren't interested."

"But I am though." Regina said exasperated. Why didn't Emma get it?

"Okay, but I'm pregnant and that's not changing."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Emma questioned. "What does that mean?"

"It means that you're pregnant." Regina shrugged. "And that's good for you, it's what you wanted." She didn't really know how to feel, she suspected she was just mostly shocked more than anything.

"And I'm also interested you." The blonde scooted closer, but Regina hopped up from her seat.

"I'm leaving!" Regina hadn't meant to tell Emma like this, but she felt stuck all of a sudden.

"What?"

"I was here on business. I leave for home in two days."

"Oh..."

"Yea"

"So, it probably wouldn't have worked out anyway?" Emma conceded solemnly, and of course the blonde knew that wasn't a major factor, after all, Regina still decided to seek her out with knowledge that she was leaving. Emma just wanted to blame the fact that Regina was no longer interested in her on something else beside her pregnancy.

"Right..." Regina lied and just like that everything became awkward between the two women.

"That's, fine." Emma flashed a tight lipped smile. "Uh, you can stay for a while if you want to. I have sn-"

"I have to go to work in the morning so it's probably best that I go."

Emma took in a hitched breath. "Yea, it is kind of late." She brushed past the brunette and reached for the door.

Regina stumbled over her words for a moment. "I..." I'm sorry? It's not you. "It was nice meeting you." She smiled politely and extended her hand to shake Emma's once she made it into the hallway.

The blonde studied Regina's hand and scoffed before she shook her head. "Nice meeting you too." The brunette immediately felt horrible for the gesture the moment Emma took her hand. The blonde didn't prolong anything she dropped Regina's hand only seconds after taking into hers.

"Have a safe trip back home." Emma mumbled and to Regina's surprise she closed the door though the brunette was still standing there. Though, Regina considered the fact that she may have hurt Emma's feelings or maybe even let her down she never thought for a second the blonde would slam the door in her face.

She stood for several moments just staring at the steel door before she finally- _finally_ decided to walk away.

  
.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina combed her fingers through her hair as she looked over her desk. She had never felt so frustrated, without having a clear probable cause, in her entirety. Returning to Storybrooke should have been the relief that she needed, but since her arrival a week ago, Regina Mills had been nothing shy of a disgruntled mess. The peace she thought that she would receive upon being in her own home and as far away from the overcrowded New York as possible, never came.

So many things were bothering her, yet she couldn't think of a single thing that had changed. She had never felt more out of place than she did this past week, and surely there was a reason for that.

She clutched her coffee mug and gritted her teeth once and then drummed her fingers on the coffee cup. The realization sunk in that she'd finished her drink already and that, to her, seemed more detrimental than it should have. The little problems were turning into big problems in her head and that's how she knew something definitely wasn't right. She sighed as she recounted the amount of coffee she consumed and shook her head upon the realization that this was her third cup. Regina was sure she had an impending heart attack and osteoporosis to look forward to as she buzzed for her assistant.

While she waited, her temples pulsed with every passing second and that could have very well been due to the fact that she was downing more coffee than normal, but the brunette was smart enough to know that it wasn't her choice of beverage that had her so jittery. Instead, that would have to be attributed to the snapshots of striking blonde hair she kept picturing in her head. Emma was her reason. Regina felt as if her mind was taunting her for the decision she'd made to just leave New York. She couldn't help but to patronize herself with thoughts of Emma because she didn't even get the blonde's contact information.

A few moments passed and it wasn't long before Belle, poked her head into Regina's office looking a bit flustered. During the past week Regina had worked, hounded, and sometimes was just blatantly rude to Belle more so than she'd ever been in all the redhead's years of working for her. The assistant was very in tune with Regina by now, and that only came naturally after working directly under her for 3 years, but she had to admit she never saw her boss this stressed, and it was worrisome at the very least.

"Yes Ms. Mills?" She smiled despite Regina's frown and recent behaviors.

Regina cut her eyes at the woman. She felt both annoyed and guilty. She wasn't being unpleasant to Belle on purpose, Belle was just... There, so she received the brunt end of Regina's stress. "Coffee." The brunette stated before averting her gaze to all of the completed paperwork that laid in front of her.

It took Belle a moment to register the command. The woman straightened her posture and plastered on a smile. "Of course Ms. Mills, but this is your fourth-"

"Stay on your pay level, and do as I say?" The brunette growled lowly, however she immediately realized her mistake from the expression Belle sported. She sighed as her assistant stood stock still in her doorway still shocked and appalled by the blatant disrespect.

"Look, Belle, I'm... Sorry. I just-" Her eyes moved from left to right as she searched for anything to concentrate on. "I've just been under a lot of... Pressure since New York." Regina offered.

Belle was quiet for a moment, and she shouldn't have cared if her boss was stressed or not, especially not after the treatment Regina had been giving her. Stress was no excuse, after all Belle hadn't been the cause of it, but the redhead was sympathetic if she was not anything.

Belle shifted her stance and eyed Regina thoughtfully. "Did something happen?"

Regina felt like she was being examined under a microscope from the way that Belle gazed so thoughtfully at her. The truth was, yes, something did happen. Emma Swan happened and Regina just couldn't shake the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't get rid of the last look Emma had given her. Those green eyes were haunting her in her sleep.

Before she could think to stop herself she muttered, "She slammed the door in my face." Because, truthfully, that single action hurt Regina more than she thought it possibly could. She didn't think that what she said or did was enough to warrant Emma's cold behavior.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Belled piped, she'd thought she heard Regina say something about a door, but her boss had said it so lowly it seemed almost as if she didn't want Belle to hear her.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I'm fine." But honestly, Regina wasn't fine. She had the deepest, most compelling urge to speak to Emma just one more time even if it was only to ensure that the woman did not hate her. She simply could not stop thinking of her, and the fact that Emma had divulged the information that she was pregnant to her only added fuel to the fire for some reason. Regina briefly wondered if Emma had even told her friends yet, but quickly dismissed the thought.

The wheels in Regina's head were turning so fast that she was causing herself to have a headache. "My coffee please?" Because, unhealthy it may be to drink as much as she had, it was the only thing that seemed to keep her head from hurting.

Belle lingered in the doorway for a few moments more, silently contemplating if she wanted to prod Regina until she talked about whatever it was that was so clearly bothering her. But she figured it was just best to oblige to her boss's order just to avoid potentially causing more of an upset. "Yes, of course..." She wanted Regina to look at her, but she never did. "I'm here, if you decide that you want to talk about it." Belle offered and the brunette gave a slight nod in return.

The moment after the door clicked shut, Regina leaned back in her chair and wondered if Emma was thinking of her as much as she had been thinking of the blonde. Regina suspected that she couldn't get Emma out of her head mostly due to guilt. She felt horrible for just leaving and she figured that if she could just speak with the blonde and ensure that there was no ill feelings between them that her guilt would magically dissipate. But there was still one problem that was unwavering, she had no means of contacting Ms. Swan.

X

"I still don't get it. I can't just give out personal information just because you ask for it. That goes directly against what I stand for. It's immo-"  
Regina bit back a growl and combed her fingers through her hair. "Listen Sidney, I wouldn't be asking you to do this if it wasn't an important matter."

"I've failed to see the importance behind me invading someone's privacy for your benefit." Regina could almost see the challenging look he was sporting. She clutched the phone a little tighter to counter the urge to send her mobile device sailing from her grasp.

"It's not- it's more to help her really." Granny's Diner was just across the street, her walk to the establishment was anything but relaxing. It was Belle's idea for Regina to get some fresh air before lunch in hopes that it would lift her spirits, but Sidney Glass was the death any potential solace she may have found had she not spoken to him.

"I'm not giving you any information." Sidney challenged, and Regina rolled her eyes.

"You're not very good at your job."

"Correction, I'm not very good at taking unlawful orders from people who do not have a direct effect on my paycheck."

Regina shrugged as if Sidney could see her. "I'm at the diner now, so..." She didn't finish her sentence, there was no need to. Their conversation was over a while ago, Regina was unsure of why she insisted on pestering Sidney when she knew that he wasn't going to budge. She tapped the end button without so much as a goodbye and stuffed her phone in her pocket before quickly glancing both ways and continuing towards the diner.

When she entered the diner, the first thing that she noticed was the amount of people there were, or lack thereof. Besides Kathryn, who sat at the bar waiting for Regina to arrive, there was only one other person sitting at the booth reading the paper. She couldn't help but think that this was a rather fitting scene to add to everything else that had been going on with her.

"Finally," Kathryn turned slightly in her seat to face her friend. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

Regina took her normal spot beside the blonde and dropped her head in her hand. "Now why on earth would you think that?"

"Because you're 30 minutes late." She responded and added extra emphasis by tapping on her wrist watch. "And you're never late, so I thought maybe something came up. I know how they like to spring up last minute meetings on you." She rolled her eyes from the thought of how many times that's actually happened to the both of them.

"No, I just got caught up talking to Sidney." Kathryn's eyebrows darted up in surprise. "And I walked here."

"A double whammy." She commented. "What did you and Mr. Glass talk about? I thought you guys hated each other or something."

Regina frowned and eyed her friend. "I don't hate him for trying to steal my job if that's what you're insinuating, besides I needed his help, and we're allowed to have a professional relationship."

"Hm, what did you need help with?"

"Just- it was nothing really." She waved her hand as if that would erase their current discussion, but Kathryn wasn't going to let her off so easily.

"So I know that Sidney works Intel for the mayor..." She stated and Regina shrugged obviously not seeing the point in why Kathryn insisted on stating the obvious. "I'm assuming if it was a professional favor that you needed from him, it was information. But information on what?"

"Nothing..." Regina said with slightly raised eyebrows. "He didn't pull through anyway so it's nothing."

Kathryn stared at her friend for a long time before she finally sighed and shook her head. "So this is your second attempt at lying to me. It's becoming a frequent thing as of late and I don't really like it or appreciate it. So, care to tell me what's really going on with you? Don't think that I haven't noticed how you've been walking around town with a stick up your butt since New York... Plus, poor Belle has just about reached her breaking point."

Regina dropped her shoulders and contemplated how she was going to word everything. "Well..." She starts flatly and Kathryn furrowed her eyebrows in response, silently asking her to continue. "Emma." And there was more Regina wanted to say but Kathryn caught the hint the moment the CEO uttered her name.

"So that's it huh? She's the reason you've been so- Regina it was only one moment in time. You'll find another." The blonde played with her hair as she dismissed the current topic of discussion to steer things in another direction.

"No, that's not it." She argued. "I went back to her apartment. I guess I needed a shot at redemption, and she..." Regina huffed because she was beginning to feel slightly embarrassed seeing as how a woman she barely knew could stir up this much trouble in her life.

"And she... What? She what?" Kathryn held both of her hands out with her palms facing up as if to tell Regina that she couldn't figure out what she was trying to say with such an open ended statement.

"She's pregnant." The brunette finally offered.

The blonde blinked several times and Regina was sure she would receive an earful, but it seemed Kathryn was too caught off guard by what she had heard and Regina was thankful for that at least. "Wait... She’s what?"

The brunette simply nodded in response. "You heard right. My reaction was similar to yours."

"Okay..." She scratched the back of her head as she searched for the proper words. "I mean how? I thought she liked you."

"IVF... She's single, and she decided to have a baby on her own since I suppose Mrs. Right never came along."

"I still don't get it. Are you mad that she's pregnant or what?"

Why couldn't Kathryn just get it? Regina was growing frustrated with the discussion quick. "No that's not it at all. It's her choice. I just... I mean I went over there with every intention to just apologize and leave. But seeing her made me change my mind. She’s just so sweet, and beautiful.” Regina said fondly as thoughts of Emma caused her to feel the flutter of butterflies in her stomach. “And I couldn’t help but to ask her out again, but then she told me she was pregnant.”

“And I’m assuming by the grimace on your face that you handled things poorly?” Kathryn concluded.

“I was a coward.” Regina confirmed solemnly. “I basically revoked my invitation to take her out and told her that I was leaving town, and she kind of...” Her gaze dropped and her shoulders fell before she let out a weighted sigh. “She slammed the door in my face.”

  
Regina bit her bottom lip until it was sore enough to give her something else to think about while her best friend sat silently beside her. "What? Now you have nothing to say?"

Kathryn folded her arms defensively as if that could counter anything. "It's a lot okay? My brain is just trying to play catch up. I wasn’t expecting that." Kathryn’s eyes widened slightly as she continued to process things.

"Well, just--- tell me what you're thinking." An opinion besides her own would be nice.

"What I think is irrelevant. Tell me what you're thinking."

"About Emma." She offered without hesitation.

"But what about her? You ran. That means you don't want anything to do with her or the fact that she's pregnant right?" Poor Kathryn was still trying to figure it all out.

"Wrong. I ran because she surprised me and I didn't know what to think. I literally had to make a decision right then and there. I wasn't prepared to hear that. I did what any sane human being would've done... I think.” She said, sounding completely unsure of herself. “I mean, I barely knew her." It sounded defensive and that's partly because Regina didn't want to be made out to be the bad guy when she was faced with being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Wait, so..." She pointed her finger limply at Regina with furrowed eyebrows. "Wait, you like her, obviously. The fact that she's pregnant isn't what is bothering you now... It's more of the feeling that you made a mistake by walking away that's bothering you." Finally.

"Precisely... But I mean, it's a baby. I don't even know if I like kids you know? I've only ever been around my sister's daughter and even then I was dying to get away. With all the crying and the diaper changing, and just-- ugh." She grimaced and hunched her shoulders. "It's a lot."

"Yea but being a Chief Exec of multimillion dollar franchise is a lot. You're used to 'a lot,' it's what you live for. And besides it's really not that big of a deal." Kathryn shrugged and Regina flashed her a very pointed look. "Okay it's a really big deal. But she's pregnant Regina, you act as if she told you she had some incurable, very contagious disease or something and if you were to take her out on one date, you would somehow get that disease and die.” Kathryn deadpanned.

"But a baby is another human being, it's another life. How do I just accept that?"

"When you accept her."

They stared at one another for a short while before Kathryn placed an encouraging hand on her friend’s shoulder. "You could still date her. See where things go, it would be just like dating someone who has children already. Except the baby is still inside of her, but it's still pretty much the same concept. It can be done. Plus you'll have 9 months to figure it out."

Regina thought about that, and figured she had nothing to lose by giving it a shot. Her feelings, in her own opinion, were strong enough at this point to be open enough to explore something with Emma, despite her pregnancy. "Yea, but I'm sure she doesn't want anything to do with me."

Kathryn nodded in agreement. "That's true." And Regina slapped her arm lightly. "Hey!"

"You're supposed to be making me feel better."

"No I'm supposed to be giving you a taste of reality. You screwed up. Now fix it."

The brunette nodded as she tried to think of a plan to win Emma over and she still managed to come up short. "There's just one thing..." She held up her index finger and sported a nervous smile. "I don't have her contact information."

To that, Kathryn slapped her palm against her forehead before she dragged her hand slowly down her face. "That's what you needed Sidney for isn't it?" It came out more as a statement rather than a question.

"Yes."

The blonde sighed. "You have no swagger at all if getting her number wasn't the first thing that you did."

"Oh I'm sorry, I was never given proper lessons on these sorts of things?" She massaged her temples in an attempt to quell her rising frustration level.

"Fine, fine. Don't worry about it. I'm sure she has to have an Instagram, Twitter or a Facebook... Pinterest- or maybe she has friends with those things.” The blonde suggested. “I have a little down time, I can do a little digging on your behalf."

"You're going to help me?"

"Honestly I'm not sure how you didn't manage to think of just typing her name into a search engine online. From what you’ve told me, she’s apparently well off, and of course that doesn't guarantee results, but you never know." A small smile spread across Regina's lips as Kathryn spoke and completely ignored her question. "And where is our server? This conversation would have been a lot less stressful had I had my cup of coffee."

X

Regina stared down at the text Kathryn had sent her. Apparently finding Emma was a lot more easy for Kathryn than Regina because it hadn't even been two hours since they left the diner and Kathryn already had everything she needed to know.

Emma is a businesswoman and the owner of a high profile lounge, Cassie Le Blanc. Most of her clientele included A-list celebrities, and Regina had to admit that, that was pretty impressive. The text was equipped with a business e-mail address, and the phone number to the establishment.

Sure, none of which was Emma's personal contact information, but after finding out who she was Regina knew that there was no way Kathryn would be able to just find out that kind of thing from Google.

She was thankful for the information and Kathryn's help. The easy part was over now, Regina had a means of possibly getting in touch with Emma... Now for the hard part. She actually had to get in touch with Emma.

X

"If you would like to make a reservation, press 1. If you would like to submit your feedback, press 2. For our hours of operation, press 3. To be forwarded to an employee, press 4. If you need me to repeat your options, press 5 or say 'repeat.'"

Regina rolled her eyes, oh how she wished an actual human would've just answered the phone. She shook her head as she tapped the 4 and was pushed through to a real person.

"Good Evening, you've reached Cassie Le Blanc. My name is Anna, how may I be of service to you?"

"U-um." Regina was growing terribly frustrated with her recent lack of ability to express herself using words. It was rather unbecoming. She would probably have to begin writing down everything just so that she could have a clear idea of what she wanted to say. "Can I-- I mean, I am a good friend of the owner, Emma Swan, and I was wondering if she was available to maybe speak with me for a moment. It would be very brief."

"Oh, uh..." The woman faltered and Regina immediately panicked, very fearful that Anna was going to disconnect the line with the idea that this was a hoax.

"She's not expecting my call dear, it's more of a... Surprise." She added hastily.

There was more silence, but Regina listened intently as if someone had been speaking to her the entire time. "I'm sorry ma'am." Anna finally sighed. "Ms. Swan is not in at the moment, but even if she were I wouldn't be allowed to simply transfer you to her... But I can get a manager for you to speak with, if you need someone with a higher job title." She offered.

There was that sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach again. "No, it's not the title I'm looking for. It's really just... Emma that I needed to speak with." It was worth the shot even if it was a complete miss. "But, Anna is it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Are you allowed to take a message down for her and give her the option of contacting me instead?" Regina felt uncharacteristically small trying to fish for something, or anything really that she could grasp onto.

"I-I'm not really sure that's-"

"Please?" Regina wasn't in the business of begging. Had this been in regards to anyone else or any other situation she would've hung up and left things where they were. But she couldn't leave this one. "I've made a horrible mistake, and I know it's none of your concern, but I really could use a little of your help. It's not a very long message. I'll keep it under ten words." Regina clutched at the fabric of her blazer out of nervous habit.

The brunette felt like she was waiting an eternity as the seconds ticked by and Anna didn't say anything. "Hello? Anna are you still there?"

"Ok, fine... But it can't be obscene, threatening, or inappropriate in any way or I won't do this." Anna warned.

Regina smiled brightly and triumphantly as she agreed to those terms. "Just tell her... Do you have a pen and paper?"

"I do. Let me just--" there was some light shuffling on the other end of the line. "Okay I'm ready."

"It's rather simple... Just write" Regina pursed her lips, contemplating her words. "I'm sorry, and sign it from Regina Mills." Hopefully Emma takes the bait. She waited a few moments before she recited a good contact number for Emma to reach her.

Anna was quiet for a few beats and Regina only assumed it was because she was scribbling down the numbers. And a wave of relief washed over her, even if Emma didn't call her, Regina would not give up. She would keep trying until she got Emma's attention, but for now it was soothing enough to know that Anna was helping her. "And that's all?" Anna quipped.

"Yes, thank you dear. I really appreciate the help."

"You're welcome, and Miss, I'm not sure what you did, but I hope she at least feels this gesture moving enough to speak to you about it."

"I hope so too. Thank you again for your kindness."

After a light hum from Anna in response they said their goodbyes and the line went dead again.

"Now starts the waiting game." Regina muttered as she went back to her computer screen and scrolled through Cassie's website. She'd have to visit the lounge if she and Emma got back on good terms. It looked appealing to say the least.

X

Prying her eyes open proved to be a much harder task than she ever thought it could be. Especially when it was merely 3 in the morning and she'd been woken up prematurely. Someone in Storybrooke obviously had a death wish.

There it was again, the ringtone of her cellphone sounded off loudly once more. She fumbled around in the dark for a moment before she finally caught a hold of it. "Hello?" The sleep was thick in her voice.

"You're sorry?"

All of a sudden, just like that, Regina was jolted to life, sleep completely forgotten as she sat up in her bed and rubbed at her eyes. "Ms. Swan?"

"Emma..." She corrected.

"Emma." She blinked a few times and checked her phone just to be sure that this wasn't someone playing a joke on her. Sure enough it was an unsaved number with an area code she recognized to be derived from New York.

"So you're sorry?" Emma asked once more and her voice was so impassive. Regina didn't know what to make of the phone call, not at 3 a.m. anyway. The sun wasn't even up yet, let alone her brain.

"I-- yes I am. I feel horrible about the way things went."

For a while Emma didn't say anything, and as antsy as Regina was she kept pulling her phone from her face to make sure that the call had not dropped or Emma hadn't disconnected it. Neither ever happened, but Emma still didn't bother to speak. So they stayed on the phone silently. Regina would have said something, but yet again she didn't know what to say and she was too afraid that if she said the wrong thing Emma would've hung up in her face, and that was the last thing that she needed to happen. So she played it safe and waited for Emma to speak.

"I shouldn't have called you."

Regina was confused, severely confused. "But why not?"

"Because, Regina, I already know you’re sorry. I didn’t need to call to hear you say it." That's when Regina could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest, it was in that moment she really felt the desperation for Emma's approval. Almost as if she needed Emma to forgive her, to speak to her again. She hadn't really planned on this going awry. She could've foreseen that Emma would be upset, but what she couldn't foresee is the blonde never forgiving her.

"But I'm glad you did anyway." She offered shakily.

"So that's it then?”

Why were her hands shaking and her palms sweaty? Why did she feel so nervous? This was the moment she'd been waiting for. Was it not? "N-no, that's not it."

"Then what else is there?" Emma asked pointedly.

"I was afraid Emma, you scared me. Surely you can put yourself in my shoes and see where I'm coming from. I know that running away from you wasn't the best option, but it was the only thing I could think to do." She worried her bottom lip as she pressed her ear closer to the phone. As if that could bring her any closer to the woman on the other end.

"Regina what are you saying? What are you trying to tell me right now because you keep sending me these mixed signals and I'm no mind reader."

The brunette stood from her bed, feeling a little too antsy to be sitting, and began to pace the length of her room. "I made a mistake by leaving on the terms that I did, and I'm terribly sorry for doing so."

"We’ve already established that you’re sorry." Emma reminded her.

"I know, but-"

"I accept your apology. Is that what you're trying to get from me right now?" She responded shortly, and Regina sucked her teeth.

"No, that's not-- I'm not trying to fish for you to say anything in particular."

"Well then what do you want Regina?" She asked flatly. Emma was growing tired of the game Regina seemed to be playing. "Because if you’re not fishing for me to say anything in particular, then how come everything I’m saying in response to you seems like things you don’t want to hear."

She could understand that Emma was angry and frustrated, but she was being more difficult than Regina had prepared for and it was making her all the more nervous. "I'm trying to explain to you that I shouldn't have simply left. I regret that."

"You keep saying the same thing over and over. So let me make this easy for you. Are you trying to say that you should've stayed?"

"Yes." She gulped.

"And then what? What would you have accomplished by staying?"

"I- I guess I would've... I would have been able to properly sort out my feelings. If they had the potential to blossom or if it was just a fleeting crush." Regina halted in her pacing. "And though I am unsure of what my ultimate feelings are in regards to you at the moment, I have come to the conclusion that I would like it very much if we... If you could not hate me for my foolish decision. And if we could stay in contact?"

Emma sighed once, and then twice and Regina was expecting to hear the dial tone, and that would've been okay seeing as how she had Emma's personal number now, but she was relieved when she heard the blonde's voice instead. "I don't hate you, Regina. In fact I like you a lot, you were fun to be around, and you’re very beautiful. But I'm pregnant and what I don't have time for is indecisiveness. I understand that I may have put you in an awkward position. Of course I see that, I'm a stranger to you... But, that's the part that will make this much more easy for the both of us."

But this wasn't exactly easy. Regina could use many different adjectives to describe their current conversation and easy wouldn't be anywhere near her list. "But Emma..."

"You ran away."

"You slammed the door in my face." Regina countered weakly.

"After you said that you were leaving."

"I said that I was sorry!" Why did she feel so desperate?

"And I said that I accept your apology." Emma countered softly, whether Regina believed it or not the blonde was being genuine when she said it. She meant it.

"Emma, I didn't mean to run."

"I know, Regina. You've made that much very clear to me."

"So then why can't you just-- I don't know. Why can't we just--?"

"Because guilt isn't a strong enough emotion to make you stay. What if you decide that I'm just a fleeting crush? Then what? You leave again... And I mean if it weren't for the fact that I'm pregnant right now, I would've given you the courtesy of a trial and error period, but I have so much to prepare for in these coming months. The last thing I need is extra emotional turmoil added to the mix. So whatever it is that you're asking for Regina- it's not. I can't. The answer is no."

“I...” Regina began to protest, but she thought better of it, and clamped her mouth shut instead. There was a strange sinking feeling in her chest. It caused her to take in a staggered deep breath. “Okay.” She finally said softly. Regina held her phone with both hands, pressing it closer to her face- as if that could rid the distance between the two. Maybe if she could see Emma, just one more time, things would go better than this. “Though I don’t agree with you right now, and I think maybe you’re making a mistake-“

“Oh you’re so full of yourself.” And goddamnit Regina’s heart clenched when she heard Emma’s voice quiver.

“Yea.” She replied softly. “You’re only saying that because you don’t know me very well.”

“My how the tables have turned.” The blonde said as she recounted a similar banter they shared the first night they met.

Regina blinked in silence, trying her hardest to think of anything she could say to salvage this- whatever this was. She didn’t want it to end. She feared that the end of this conversation would be the end of it all. “Emma...” she said desperately. “I’m sorry- I’m so sorry, please just let me in.”

The brunette couldn’t see her, but she’d imagined beautiful green eyes looking up at her sadly before the sadness was replaced with a smile that would make Regina forget they were even saying goodbye as she replied “I have to go.”

“But-“

“Please don’t try to contact me again.” She said softly. “Goodbye Regina.” And the phone went dead before the brunette could say her goodbye as well, and maybe-just maybe Emma couldn’t bare to hear it.

"Goodnight Emma." She finally spoke into her empty bedroom before her arm fell limply to her side.

She stood in the middle of her bedroom floor feeling slightly hopeless, but not all hope was lost. She operated purely on autopilot as she scrolled through her recent actions in her phone and tapped on the unsaved number with the New York area code. If her calculations were correct, the reason Emma called so late at night or early in the morning was because it’s around the time her lounge should be closing, and if Cassie's had closed around the time Emma called that meant that there was a possibility the employees were there cleaning up the place.

Regina had a plan. It was a long shot... But it was crazy enough to work. Before the operator could even finish her first word, Regina had already tapped the number 4 and was being pushed through to the establishment. It seemed as if the phone rang forever as she wished and hoped that the staff hadn't left already.

"You've reached Cassie's, and I do apologize for the inconvenience, but we're cl-"

"Anna is that you?" Thank goodness for something working out in her favor.

"Uh-- yes, I'm sorry, but who am I speaking with?"

"It's Regina the lady who called earlier, or-- yesterday I guess. The one you took a message from."

Anna smacked her teeth and Regina could practically hear the smile in her voice. "Oh yes, I remember you. Did it all work out in your favor?"

"No, actually it didn't." Regina said dejectedly before she began to pace her bedroom floors.

"Oh well... I'm very sorry Miss.”

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about... I have a plan, and it's a bit far fetched, but I need your help... It would mean so much to me if you could help me out.

Anna paused and Regina impatiently waited. She knew, that at least some part of Anna had to feel awkward for being the unlucky soul who got hoisted into her boss and some stranger's personal drama. And she didn't know Anna personally, but Regina felt as if she somehow knew Anna well enough to know that she would help, just based off her prior willingness to help. Or at least that's what she hoped for anyway.

"Okay fine... I'm listening."

X

"You're doing what?" The way that Kathryn's eyes bulged seemed comical, and Regina probably would have laughed had she not been preoccupied with packing her suitcase.

"I took some time off. I'm heading to New York, so that makes you my temp."

Before Regina could move her clothes, the blonde flopped down on Regina's bed causing her small suitcase to nearly bounce off the bed. The scowl that Regina sent her was enough to make her stand again. Kathryn cleared her throat and began pacing to distract herself. "Please tell me you know what you're doing? What kind of message you’re sending her by flying back to New York. Because this all seems so sudden, so rash, so abrupt."

"No, I don't really know what I'm doing. But I do know what I'm feeling. And I do hope she gets the message loud and clear." It was the honest truth. "This is a rash decision but it's the only thing I can do right now that'll get her attention."

"What if this doesn't work? What if she refuses to speak to you?"

"I rented her entire lounge for a night... She doesn't have a choice." Regina shrugged her shoulders in such a nonchalant manner that it caused her counterpart to do a slight double take.

It would seem that the amount of cartoonish expressions that Kathryn possessed proved to be endless. "You did what?"

"I closed her lounge down and with the help of Anna, one of the employees there, I've arranged for us to have a private dinner." Regina paused when her friend failed to drop her shocked expression. "Is that too much?"

Kathryn seemed to contemplate that question. She opened her mouth to speak once but then clamped it back shut. The brunette grew weary as thoughts of grander more elaborate gestures filled her brain... But what if Emma thought that it was all too much? "I don't know. I mean, no one that I barely know has ever cared enough to do something like that for me... I think I would be more flattered than anything  
."

Regina seemed to like that answer. "I really hope Emma will think of it as a grand romantic gesture."

"She will." Kathryn assured her. "Either that, or she’ll think you’re completely insane-"

"Stop, you’re making me nervous about everything.”

"When do you leave?"

"In 2 hours..." She glanced down at her wristwatch. "And I need a ride." She said meekly and Kathryn rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do. I should've known that you didn't call me over here for nothing. I mean, I’m not your best friend, I’m your therapist, your private investigator, and now your taxi.” Kathryn deadpanned.

“Exactly, those are all the titles that distinguish a normal friend from the very best.” Regina smiled sweetly.

X

New York was still as crowded as she remembered and the taxis were still as stubborn as ever. Luckily, Cassie's was merely walking distance from her hotel and she wouldn't have to risk her life again just to get a ride. So she was grateful for that.

So far everything was going smoothly. She only had to apply the finishing touches to her makeup and then she would travel the short distance to Cassie's. And the comical part about this entire evening was that Regina wasn't nervous in the slightest bit, but she wasn't all that confident either, so that left her with a rather dull feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She brushed mascara over her eyelashes and rehearsed her lines in her head. She had to take her own advice and created a sort of script for the occasion. She really didn't want to mess up her one big chance.

"Emma, it's okay that you're pregnant... I can ignore that." Regina grimaced and shook her head before picking up her lipstick and staring at herself in the mirror. "That definitely won't work." She shook her head in disdain.

"Let's just forget that I ever left?" She took a napkin to clean up around the edges of her lips. Regina really was the definition of immaculate. "Tried that already, she’ll never go for that."

"Look, let's just--"

It was the sudden vibrations coming from her cellphone that interrupted her. A semi-familiar looking number flashed across her screen. She let it ring for a moment before the realization sunk in that the reason the number looked so familiar was because it was the number to Cassie's.

"Hello?"

"We have a little bit of a problem... Emma is gathering her things to leave." Anna spoke with panic lacing her voice. "I'm not sure if you're ready or not, but you're about to miss your chance if you don't get over here and quick."

"Shoot." Regina dropped her makeup brush and headed for the door. "Okay I'm on my way. But I need you to stall. Cassie's is about a five minute walk from my hotel."

"But I'm all stalled out. She's tired and ready to go. I can't get her to stay without letting the cat out of the bag."

Regina fumbled with her heels and nearly fell over from trying to balance on one foot and think of a plan at the same time. "I've done too much to have this opportunity taken away from me, Anna. Physically restrain her if you have to."

"But she's my boss. I'll get fired."

"And I'll rehire you and make sure you're paid double whatever you earn there."

Anna's words caught in her throat. "Double? Wait, do you even have the ability to do that? Where do you even work?"

Obviously Anna didn't know who she was dealing with if she was really questioning Regina Mills of all people. Because anyone who knew Regina knew that she was good for her word, especially in regards to business. "Yes, triple even. Whatever you want I'm too far in your debt. I owe you that much."

"Oh well, in that case... You've got a deal."

"Just don't... Hurt her or anything." She added nervously. "I'm not really sure how fragile she is..."

"She can probably kick my ass at this point." Anna laughed. "I'm not sure, we've never gotten physical before, but I'm not much of a fighter and I'm not sure that she is either but, still it's always the pretty ones that pack a pretty punch too."

"Language. And I never said get into a bar fight with your boss, Anna, I simply said hold her in her spot. I'm walking out of the door right now. I'll be there in 5."

"Got it, hopefully Emma will be here when you get here."

Regina sure hoped so too.

X

Cassie's was a lot nicer than what the website advertised and Regina could see why this was a hotspot for so many celebrities. She looked around at the dim lighting and asked herself how had she missed this place before? It was completely up her alley, and she would have to tell Kathryn about it. For a brief moment Regina was so caught off guard by the whole decor of the place that she almost forgot why she'd come here in the first place.

That is... Until another brunette woman came fleeing to the front where Regina stood.

"Please tell me you're Regina Mills." A brown haired woman wearing a chic black dress and high heels came stumbling to the front and a bit out of breath. "Because if you're not, then we're closed for the night."

"And if I am?"

"Then you owe me so much more than a job and extra cash for the verbal beating I received and the physical beat down I almost received for grabbing the freaking owner of this lounge. I'm a small woman, she had six security guards restrain me. Six." She said flustered.

Regina winced at the trouble she'd caused already and she hadn't even been in New York for 24 hours yet. "So I'm assuming you're Anna?"

And despite everything, Anna nodded and held her hand out. "I would say it's nice to meet you, but I'm angry with you right now. So I'll settle for, yes I'm Anna and the pleasure should be all yours at this point." She huffed.

"Of course. I'm pleased to meet you Anna." Regina shook the woman's hand before letting her go. "Please tell me after the trouble you went through that you were successful in getting her to stay."

"She's upstairs in her office." Anna nodded. "And I'm fired, and looking at possible charges being thrown at me by the way so you owe me big time."

Regina raised her eyebrows, a little surprised at how much trouble she'd gotten Anna in. "I'll take care of it." She fished through her purse and pulled out her business card. "That's my number. Get in contact with me on Monday around noon for the details on your bonus and job title." Regina stated.

Anna eyed the small card for a moment. "You're the Chief Executive Officer of Starbucks?" She gasped and Regina only smiled. "Like the whole thing? All of Starbucks? Or just the one a few blocks down?" Anna eyed the card, her expression holding a great deal of amazement.

Regina chuckled in amusement before she leaned in and said “all of them dear.”

"How lucky am I?" She mumbled in awe.

"I'm sorry about all of this, but thank you for your help Anna."

The younger woman smiled in response and shrugged. "You know what? It seems like it was worth it in the end. Plus I get to leave early tonight." Well that was a quick bounce back. "Just focus on getting her to forgive you... I've already pissed her off for the evening so good luck with making her happy again." Anna patted Regina on the shoulder and gave a weak smile before she went to gather her things.

Regina inhaled and held her breath as she walked deeper into the establishment. It wasn't hard to find her mark. There was a single table dressed for two in the center of the dining section. The staff was also helpful and very lovely as they guided her to her seat and asked if she needed anything while she waited. And no one was in on who her second guest was, only she and Anna knew the plan. Everyone else merely thought someone else would be arriving shortly.

"I would like the Filet Mignon for myself and the..." Anna told her what Emma's favorite dish was something about steak and garlic mashed potatoes. But she didn't see that option on the menu. "Can I make my own combination for the second meal?" Her waiter nodded, sporting a thin smile. "Let's do the top sirloin and a side of garlic mashed potatoes... And Brussels sprouts." She added for good measure. The baby would probably appreciate real vegetables and not processed potatoes.

"And how would you like those cooked."

"Oh uh... Well done I guess." It didn't sound too appetizing, but Regina remembered reading somewhere that pregnant women weren't supposed to eat uncooked meat. So if Emma had to suffer it was only fair she did the same.

"We'll have that right out for you ma'am." He said politely.

Regina smiled as he took her menu and left her to herself. There she sat and waited for the blonde to hopefully come from her office and leave through the front exit. Which was highly unlikely seeing as how that would be a bit rude of her to just walk right through a private dinner that supposedly did not include Emma.

Regina let her face fall in her hands as a brief wave of dread washed over her. This plan, though brilliant, had many aspects to it, many precise aspects. And maybe Regina was slightly in over head.

When their food came Regina sat silently, refusing to touch her plate due to both loss of appetite and wanting to wait until her guest arrived. She was determined that Emma would show, but as the time went on and their food grew cold she began to second guess everything and decided that it would be best if she could just ask one of the waiters to go up and get her.

But before Regina could even begin to get the attention of any of the passing staff, she caught sight of a flash of blonde just out of the corner of her eye.

"Regina?" She turned her head towards the unmistakable voice of the approaching figure.

"Emma." For some reason Regina wasn't expecting to turn around and see beautiful green eyes staring impassively at her. The moment felt so surreal and it was probably due to the fact that Emma Swan, the woman who had occupied her every thought since the day she left New York was standing 5 feet away from her. She seemed to be even more beautiful than Regina could remembered, and that fact alone caused her to dry swallow. "Please, sit." She motioned for the chair in front of her, but the blonde didn't budge.

"What is this? What are you doing here?" Surprised probably wouldn't be the correct term to use if Regina could describe Emma's facial expression, even though she probably was. Regina would've felt more comfortable saying that Emma looked a little... apprehensive to see her.

Regina's fingers were tingling for no particular reason, just that she was very anxious and she didn't want that to show. The brunette cleared her throat and stood up just out of respect. "Well, I thought that maybe we could have dinner. I kind of, owe you one." She would have face palmed if Emma wasn't staring at her so intently.

"No..." The blonde shook her head and clung on to her purse strap, staring at Regina as if she was a dangerous robber who just jumped from a back alley way. "You don't owe me anything. We're even. So tell me what you're really doing here. Because I thought we discussed-- I don't know, I thought I made myself clear, I asked you not to contact me--"

Regina was pleading with her eyes and Emma was, seemingly, having none of it. "I know. I just thought that our phone conversation didn't play over too well, and-- I really went through a lot of trouble to arrange all of this. Do you know how hard it is to rent this place at the last minute?" She tried to say lightly.

Despite whatever adversaries Emma had going on internally she still smiled at that last statement. Regina basked in the small gesture for a second letting her eyes scan over painted lips. "No, I've never rented out this place before, but I've heard... from people." She shrugged one of her shoulders cutely and hugged her purse tightly to her body.

"It's very lovely here." Regina prodded. "And see I had the staff set up a table for two-" she punctuated the sentence by wiggling her index and middle fingers. "-So, this won't really work if you refuse to have dinner with me." But Emma was still hesitant to respond, and she never budged from the spot she was standing in. "I ordered your favorite." Regina added that on just for good measure.

Regina was sure Emma was about to send her packing, but she caught a glimpse of the tiniest smile displayed on her lips. "Honesty hour, I’m actually kind of really impressed with how you managed to pull this off so quickly and without me knowing." The blonde said softly.

"I booked the reservation under my best friend’s name."

“Oh wait, so you’re not Kathryn Nolan?” Now this was the playful, bantering Emma that Regina had grew to like so much. She was ecstatic to see a little glimpse of the woman she had initially met. She counted that as a small victory in her book.

But just as quickly as the moment came, it left. Emma let her smile linger for a few moments for as she studied the woman in front of her. Regina was hopeful for all of those moments, but then something changed, Emma's smile faltered, her shoulders dropped and if it was possible, she hugged her purse even closer to herself. "Regina, I'm sorry, but I-- can't."

That was the only warning the brunette got before Emma turned to leave, and Regina panicked. She wasn't ready to have all of her efforts shot to hell, and she couldn't bare the thought of Emma walking away from her. So she took a few tentative steps after the other woman, clasped her by the arm, and spun her around. "Emma wait--" and as they both stood there standing face to face, not too close and not too far apart from one another, chests rising and falling out of sync, Regina realized two things.

One was how beautifully hurt Emma appeared. She looked at Regina both as if she wanted nothing more than to escape and as if she wanted nothing more than to stay.

And two... "I can't let you go." Emma inhaled a shaky breath and Regina bit the inside of her cheek. "I don't know why, but I-- I won't let you walk away from me."

Emma's eyes fluttered shut and then she opened them again, and it was almost as if they'd entered their own little world instead of standing in the middle of Emma's lounge with the staff members standing around awkwardly trying not to stare but staring anyway.

"Regina, please let me go." It was a weak request and one that held no actual longing.

But Regina released her hold on Emma anyway, just in case she was reading this all wrong.

She wanted Emma to choose to be here with her, after all. Regina clasped her hands in front of her and dropped her gaze to the floor. She felt embarrassed after her declaration, and the fact that Emma still wanted to leave.

She inhaled and tried to focus on anything except for the sting of embarrassment and the tinge of pain in her chest. "I'm sorry Emma. I just want to prove to you that... I can-- you were wrong about me, on the phone." She glanced briefly to the blonde who seemed to be hanging on to every word she said. "Maybe I made a mistake, but it was one mistake... I'm here, I'm back fighting for something that I'm not sure even exists, because I want it to... Exist. I want--" she sighed in frustration when she realized that her heartfelt declaration was turning into nothing more than her spewing out all of her internal thoughts. But this was Regina, she obviously wasn't that great when it came to thinking on her toes. At least not around Emma.

"I want... Emma I want you." She hissed out in frustration, this felt a lot more difficult than it was supposed to be.

Regina glanced up to Emma's stomach that was currently covered by her purse, and then fixed her vision back to the floor. "All of you."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows and rubbed her forehead with her four fingers. She really did mean what she said. This was no desperate attempt to win Emma's affections, though it was, that's not all it was. This was her promise to stay, and Emma, who had been standing quietly in front of Regina the entire time received the message loud and clear.

"But, I underst--" When Regina tried to speak again, this time Emma cut her off. The blonde was already sold, she didn't need to hear anymore.

Nothing could have prepared Regina for the way that her heart soared when two soft lips came crashing into hers for the sweetest kiss she'd ever experienced. Emma was not aggressive, she kissed her slowly, deeply sending waves of warmth through Regina's body.

Regina felt her knees grow weak as their lips danced the most eloquent dance. The impact of emotions she felt was dizzying. And when Emma pulled away Regina followed her blindly.

Her eyes fluttered open and Emma was staring back at her sending her a warm smile, and she hadn't noticed before, but somehow between the time before they kissed and now Emma had dropped her purse to the floor and had her arms wrapped around Regina.

"All of me?" Emma prodded playfully.

Regina couldn't help the eye roll that came after that. "Yes, Ms. Swan, I do mean all of you, including the baby you have growing inside of you.” She smiled bashfully feeling like a young school girl who finally won the girl she'd been crushing on all year.

They were really in their own little bubble, the people around them be damned, but when their was a slow start to a round of applause, their little bubble was burst. And instinctually, Emma only thought to burry her face into Regina's shoulder. "Oh my God." She smiled into the other woman's blazer. Regina held her close and smiled in turn. "Let's get out of here."

She pulled away clutching at Regina's hand and headed for the door. "The sooner you guys get this place cleaned, the sooner you can leave." The blonde yelled to the crowd and that caused an even louder applause.

"Oh and just so you know... I got make up all over your blazer." Emma commented as they walked through the doors.

Regina looked down and grimaced and the red stain, but still feeling too happy to even care shrugged and squeezed her counterparts hand. She was extremely pleased with the way things turned out, and feeling like she was on a natural high, she pulled Emma hand effectively spinning her around and kissed her before the other woman could even question it.

They stood in the middle of the bustling New York sidewalk too caught up in each other to realize the people around them. This was bliss.  
When they pulled away Regina stared at Emma and Emma stared at Regina.

And out of all of the things either one of them could have said, "Before I forget, please don't send Anna to jail." Was what came tumbling out of Regina's lips.

There was a fleeting moment of silence before they both laughed and Emma shook her head. "I should've figured you were behind that... Don't worry, it was an empty threat to scare her."

Then Regina smiled and pulled Emma in for just one more kiss, because she simply could not get enough of the blonde.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for all your sweet comments, they mean a lot to me and seriously make my day! This baby has come to an end! I’ll see you guys next time!


End file.
